Por Trás De Mim Mesmo
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Quais as meias verdades por trás dos olhos gentis de um ariano?
1. Pierrot

**Disclaimer Básico:  
- Saint Seiya Não Me Pertence! Uma pena, eu sei, todas nós merecíamos nem que fosse só um pouquinho...  
- Mu tb não me pertence, nem o Shaka, nem qualquer outro, mas nessa fic eu faço deles o que eu quiser! E se você não curte Yaoi, ou cenas fortes, ou muito açúcar, sugiro que procure ler um livro.  
- Como ariana de corpo e alma (e nascença, óbvio), eu sei muito bem como é ser esse bicho esquisito da primeira cas zodiacal. Por isso, nessa fic, o Mu vai ser mais _humano_ que realmente aparece no anime, ok? **

Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime

**Ps.: Semelhanças com a vida real não são mera coincidência... e eu ainda vou me matar por escrever isso...**

* * *

**Por Trás de Mim Mesmo**

**Capítulo 1.**

"_Aqui: cada cidade é uma ilha, sem laços, traços, sem trilha_

_E o medo a nos rodear_

_Então: bem vindos à minha terra feita de homens em guerra_

_E outros loucos pra amar"_

_Pierrot - Marina Lima_

Os olhos verdes abriram-se lentos, alongando aquela sensação única que dava a si mesmo. Um dia de paz. Mu fitou o céu claro das 11horas, erguendo os braços num gesto preguiçoso.

Estava cansado. A guerra contra Hades fora mais que uma simples batalha. Havia sido _a batalha _mais crucial que o Santuário presenciara nos últimos tempos. E ele estava lá, lutando, defendendo Athena, protegendo seus amigos e companheiros, ainda que lutando contra eles, ainda que deixando em seu peito um coração gritar por dentro pela morte de quem não se pôde evitar...

Suspirou, abaixando a cabeça, as mãos puxando para trás os cabelos arroxeados e soltos, as costas se arqueando até tocar a parede, os pés um pouco para frente e os olhos longes num ponto qualquer além dos portões do templo.

Agradeceu, em seu íntimo, mais uma vez pela bondade de sua deusa. Seus amigos estavam todos de volta. Todos eles voltaram do reino de Hades e receberam sua nova chance. _Ele _voltara, mais que uma recompensa de todo seu sacrifício. Talvez, Mu pensava em segredo, fosse uma recompensa por sua própria devoção à deusa...

"Você está um carneirinho muito prepotente hoje." - disse para si mesmo, rindo.

Virou-se, fitando a longa escadaria para as próximas onze casas. Lembrava exatamente daquele dia, quando todos voltaram, quando sentiu aquele cosmo amigo lhe tocar a alma mais uma vez. Ele subiu as escadas feito um louco, largando sua casa sem hesitação. E de repente, aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos se abrindo devagar, num comprimento mudo e sincero. Não se conteve, abraçando o cavaleiro de Virgem.

_Shaka me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis e secretos dele, que eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes tive a honra de ver. Ele sorriu, aliviado, e me disse com a voz baixa de sempre que estava bem._

_"Não! Nada de bem! Você está de volta, Shaka! Você voltou dos..."_

_Mas eu nunca terminei. Droga de estrela essa a de Áries, te deixa sentimental nas horas mais impróprias... eu queria dizer tanta coisa pra ele, e simplesmente não sabia como. Eu, que sempre tive uma palavra certa na hora certa, fiquei mudo diante dele._

_Completamente..._

_"Estou feliz por ter voltado, Mu, meu amigo."_

_Sim, eu também estava feliz. Mas além de emotivos, todo ariano é um egocêntrico emocional. Eu queria mais palavras... eu queria... eu queria tanta coisa que não cabia dentro de mim e, por um momento, eu achei que todos aqueles anos calados ao seu lado estavam descritos na minha cara, numa nudez explícita e cortante._

_E ele simplesmente disse:_

_"Eu também estava sentindo sua falta, ariano."_

Mu voltou a abaixar a cabeça, agora sem se importar dos fios que lhe caiam sobre a face.

Houve uma grande festa, tudo parecia estar em paz e progredindo. Então Milo e Camus se acertaram, ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo. Não demorou muito até outros 'casais' aparecerem: Afrodite e MM, Aioria e Marin, até aquele menino, o Seiya parecia não querer mais tempo e estava sempre ao lado de sua querida Saori Kido.

Tudo andava, seguia em frente, correndo em seu rumo certo.

Menos ele. Menos Mu. Menos aquele eterno guardar de sentimentos preso sob sua proteção ao amigo virginiano.

Nada mudara entre os dois. Nem se distanciaram, nem se aproximaram, nada. Nem um único momento, um movimento sequer, uma linha que fosse entre antes e depois. Nada. Mu continuava a ser o único e mais confidente amigo de Shaka, lhe servindo de companhia nas horas de sossego, ou até de desafio num treinamento mais adequado.

E era exatamente isso que o cansava. Sob a face calma e serena, aqueles olhos verdes e passivos, ardia o fogo que só aqueles sob o signo de Áries saberiam entender. Um fogo silencioso, alastrante, que se expande por todo o corpo e consome qualquer razão e pensamento, num momento fugaz e fosco, desaparecendo como veio, deixando suas marcas além do pensamento, em cada gesto, em cada lembrança.

Era assim que Mu se sentia. Em cinzas.

Olhou novamente para as escadarias, já ouvindo as vozes dos outros cavaleiros. Já era perto do meio-dia? Nem notara. Estava cansado demais para se importar com o tempo. Olhou para o céu, e sorriu com nua tristeza.

"Hoje vai chover."

Respirou fundo, obrigando os lábios a se inclinarem levemente, num doce sorriso que recebia os amigos. Já estavam bastante abalados com sua mudança de hábito matinal - quem poderia aceitar que o ariano mais controlado de todo Santuário se deixasse na cama até as onze da manhã? Não, já bastava de assunto para um dia inteiro.

Ajeitou a bata, seguindo os amigos escadarias acima.

Olhou para o horizonte, longe, onde árvores escuras se formavam lentamente.

Era uma pena, um dia tão bonito...

Era mesmo uma pena ter tomado aquela decisão, um amor tão perfeito...


	2. Biscuit

**OBásico:  
- Saint Seiya não me pertence e o Shaka agradece por isso!  
- Embora essa fic tenha casais 'comuns' como Aioria e Marin, MM e Dite, Camus e Milo, eu também estou explorando outras oportunidades, por pura comodidade e melhor andamento da história, ok? Então não briguem comigo!  
- Ah! Obrigada a todos que comentam! Vocês me ajudam muito a continuar a escrever!**

Eu não sei mais nada dessa fic... por isso não me responsabilizo pelos acontecimentos da mesma!  
Culpem meus dedos! Eles trabalham sozinhos!

Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime

**

* * *

Capítulo 2.**

"_Oh sensation,_

_Sin, slave of sensation."_

"_Oh, sensação_

_Pecado, escravo da sensação"_

_Biscuit - Portshead_

Assim que botou os pés dentro do refeitório, o cavaleiro de Áries soltou um forte suspiro, prendendo o ar nos pulmões e o soltando com força, até ter a lúdica sensação do pulmão se esvaziar.

Shaka estava na mesa de sempre, sorrindo para o amigo que se sentava junto dele. Um novo amigo? Não, um velho amigo. Um grande amigo.

Só que não era de Shaka, mas de Mu.

Se fosse em outras ocasiões, o ariano saltaria as escadarias feliz com a amizade que propusera entre seus dois melhores amigos.

Mas naquele dia, debaixo do sol quente, com o peito implorando de volta aquele ar, Mu simplesmente desejava não comemorar os sorrisos entre o virginiano e o cavaleiro de Touro.

"Ei, Mu, senta aqui com a gente!"

Deba abriu um largo sorriso, como era de seu costume, levantando o braço e acenando para o cavaleiro de Áries. Com o canto do olhar, o ariano viu um leve sorriso nos lábios de Virgem, que parecia aguardar sua chegada à mesa.

Mas Mu se limitou a um entreabrir de lábios, passando pelo corredor.

"Desculpem, mas eu já tenho um lugar reservado."

Deba arqueou as sobrancelhas, acompanhando o amigo com o olhar. Virou-se para sua mesa, onde Shaka mantinha o mesmo ar calmo, porém interrogativo. Deba soltou o ar com força, voltando a comer. Não tinha mais o que fazer.

Mu sentou-se com Aioria e Shura. Manteve sua mente atenta à conversa dos dois, cheia de mulheres e seus infinitos enigmas. Não era segredo algum que Shura era apaixonado por Shina, embora jamais dissesse isso em voz alta. Por isso, cada vez que o cavaleiro dizia 'tem mulheres que...' ou 'uma mulher assim...' Mu prendia o riso, já sabendo de quem se tratava. Aioria, talvez, estivesse com os olhos presos demais em sua noiva, Marin, para perceber os deslizes afetivos do cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Quando deu por encerrado seu almoço, e preparava-se para deixar a mesa, sentiu um braço grande e forte segurá-lo na mesa. O ariano olhou para a face irritada de Touro, que juntava as sobrancelhas sobre os olhos, numa expressão preocupada.

"Mu, o que houve?"

"Não estou a fim hoje, Deba. Eu lhe disse isso."

Mu se levantou, fazendo menção de se retirar. Acenou com a cabeça para os demais cavaleiros na mesa, e se virou para o taurino, com um sorriso desafiador no rosto.

Deba também se levantou, bufando.

"Você vai mesmo continuar com isso?"

"Vou."

"Está cometendo um erro."

Áries volta o olhar para a mesa vazia, onde Shaka havia estado poucos minutos atrás.

"Não vai ser maior que os outros que eu já deixei acontecer."

Deba se limitou a acompanhar o amigo para fora do refeitório. Conhecia bem a cisma do ariano, sabia que quando ele tomava uma decisão nada mudaria seu pensamento. Mas aquilo já estava ficando absurdo!

Esperou chegar até a entrada da primeira casa e olhou mais uma vez para o amigo. Parecia cansado, e estranhamente resignado. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Alguma coisa havia explodido dentro de Áries, e tinha a sensação que ele não deixaria ninguém saber o quê.

"Mu... ele não está dando em cima de mim."

Ele se virou para o brasileiro, com um sorriso leve e expressamente triste.

"Isso não importa mais."

"Como não? Não era isso que estava te incomodando semana passada? Mu, eu admito que Shaka seja uma ótima pessoa pra se conversar, mas eu não acho que ele tenha outras intenções! E você me conhece! Sabe que eu jamais faria isso e..."

"E?"

"O que aconteceu ontem?"

Os olhos verdes se tornaram mais sérios, encarando o cavaleiro.

"Nada, Deba."

"Então você vai até minha casa tarde da noite, diz que não vai mais tocar no assunto, e que havia tomado uma decisão, e me diz que não foi nada!"

Mu suspirou forte e fundo, olhando para as escadas de frente à casa de pedras do Santuário. Sua decisão? Sim. Ele tomara uma decisão. Tudo que havia feito até agora fora por um amor puro e desinteressado. Ajudava Shaka, auxiliava, ouvia, discutia com o cavaleiro divino por simples vontade de preservar sua felicidade. Então, um dia, percebeu que as coisas não eram mais assim. Estavam diferentes. Depois de... enfim, o que ia fazer? Continuar mentindo pra si mesmo? Não. Se existe uma coisa que arianos têm como qualidade, é a verdade dos sentimentos. Podem ser excelentes atores, mas não são capazes de mentir pra si mesmos.

Desejava ver o amigo de Virgem feliz. Continuaria a fazer tudo que pudesse para mantê-lo bem, em paz, a salvo.

Mas às vezes, você também precisava ser salvo.

E Mu decidira que não faria mais nada que pudesse machucar seu coração.

Nem mesmo por ele... não mais... pelo olhar azul dele.

"Se não fosse você, seria qualquer outra pessoa."

"Mu, do que está falando?"

Deba arregalou os olhos, quando Mu abriu um largo sorriso, os olhos espremidos e inquietos.

"Eu não vou mudar quem eu sou, Deba. Ninguém deve fazer isso. Shaka encantou-se como você, como se encantou com Ikky e provavelmente ainda se encantará com qualquer outro que desafie sua honra e sua pureza. É assim que ele é. E é assim que ele me vê. Como seu guardião, um protetor, sua caixinha de segredos. Eu não posso fazer nada e não há mais nada a ser feito. E por isso, meu amigo, não posso sequer me dar ao luxo de me arrepender de minha decisão."

Touro olhou para as escadas, em silêncio.

Não adiantava, não importava o que dissesse, não faria o ariano mudar de idéia. Pousou uma mão em seu ombro, reconhecendo então aquele sorriso abafado e indiscreto.

Com poucas palavras despediu-se do amigo.

É uma verdade universal que arianos não sabem mentir para seus melhores amigos.

E é outra de que eles só sabem chorar sozinhos.

oOo

Já era fim de tarde, e Mu observava os treinos dos novatos. Do alto do estádio, encostava-se entre pedras e destroços, admirando mais a silenciosa valsa do céu que o derramar do suor dos novos guerreiros de Athena.

"Pensativo, ariano?"

Mu abriu os lábios levemente, sem tirar os olhos das primeiras estrelas que surgiam.

"Perdido, Shura?"

"Um pouco, admito."

Sentiu o cavaleiro sentando-se ao seu lado, o que tomou sua atenção, fazendo-o o virar o rosto.

Shura tinha os cabelos soltos e atiços de sempre, uma das mãos passeando nervosamente entre os fios. Mu continuou a fitá-lo silenciosamente, aguardando que o cavaleiro começasse.

"Mu... eu sei que você sabe sobre Shina e..."

"Ela é uma mulher e tanto, Shura."

"Mas ela não é pra mim." - se adiantou a dizer.

Capricórnio observava Mu, cada vez mais nervoso com o silêncio calmo e sereno com que o outro desprendia a ele. Já não bastava sua vergonha, sua humilhação perante Athena e os outros, ainda tinha que encarar aquele silêncio dúbio e misterioso do ariano?

"Sabe, Áries, morrer é como olhar pra si mesmo por muito tempo; você vê coisas que às vezes não deveria ver."

"E o que você viu, Shura?"

A voz suave, quase infantil de Mu, o fez parar por um instante que ninguém além dele mesmo sequer notaria. Quando deu por si, sua boca ainda estava na direção do cavaleiro, sem se mover um milímetro a mais.

Os olhos verdes e curiosos o encaravam, inalteráveis.

Shura queria se mexer, gritar, ordenar que o ariano parasse de olhá-lo daquela forma estúpida e... mas não se movia. De alguma forma, perdera todo seu roteiro. E estava ali, tão perto dele, sem realmente saber o que fazer.

"Eu sinto muito que tenha visto tantas coisas."

"Eu também."

"Ninguém deveria ver a si mesmo tão cedo."

Ele ouviu a voz oscilar no tom, um pouco menos branda e mais melancólica, não deixando porém o ar mole e embalado com aquele fim de tarde tranqüilo.

Mu permanecia imóvel em sua direção.

Shura respirava apressado, os olhos correndo rápido entre o chão e o rosto do ariano, sem saber que direção era certa... Então sentiu um roçar de lábios em sua boca, fraco e lento, até se afastarem.

Fechou os olhos, demorando a abri-los.

Viu o ariano se levantar, com o mesmo sorriso infante, e se virar para partir, antes de dizer:

"Primeira casa. Acho que você ainda deve saber onde fica, cavaleiro."

E saiu, deixando um ansioso capricórnio perplexo e feliz.


	3. Without You I'm Nothing

**O Básico E Necessário:  
- Saint Seiya não é meu, e acho que Mu ia adorar se essa fic também não fosse...  
- Quero agradecer a tds as reviews, e Mo de Aries e Ilia-chan: sorry, mas esse cap é sobre o Mu e o Shaka (afinal, uma hora o loiro tinha que aparecer né!) Mas relaxem, o próximo vai ser sobre Shura e Mu! Então se preparem ok?  
_- A parte em itálico são lembranças do Mu_**

Eu só quero deixar bem claro, registrado eformalizado que eu não tenho mais o menor controle sobre essa história, nem sobre Mu, Shaka ou Shura, ou seja mais quem inventar de aparecer: não me responsabilizo nem por lágrimas nem por suspiros! Já bastam os meus ;)

Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3.**

"_I'm unclean, a libertine_

_And every time you vent your spleen,_

_I seem to lose the power of speech,_

_Your slipping slowly from my reach._

_You grow me like an evergreen,_

_You never see the lonely me at all"_

"_Eu sou sujo, um libertino_

_E todo o tempo você descarrega sua melancolia_

_Eu pareço perder o poder da palavra_

_Seu passo errado vagarosamente ao meu alcance_

_Você cresce em mim como uma planta sempre verde_

_Você nunca enxerga meu "eu sozinho" de forma alguma"_

_Without You I'm Nothing - Placebo_

"Eu sei que eu não deveria ficar perdendo tanto tempo, mas você sabe como eu sou. Eu preciso calcular tudo antes de..."

Mu mantém os olhos pregados no vão da porta da sala de Virgem, ouvindo silenciosamente os murmúrios que seu amigo lhe confidenciava. Athena precisava urgente de um novo Mestre para o Santuário, e ela não sabia quem escolher. Então pediu conselhos a Shaka, que já havia se prontificado a não receber o cargo. Ele dizia que, por ouvir e rezar por Budha, não gostaria que sua fé em outro deus atrapalhasse sua vida em resigno supremo a Athena, como deve ser a vida de qualquer um que se destine a ser o novo Mestre.

"O que me aconselha, meu amigo?"

"Eu?" - ele se virou, mantendo os olhos alheios à face que, ainda que de olhos fechados, sutilmente o encarava - "Acho que você deve confiar no julgamento de Athena."

"Sim."

"E pare de me enrolar. Você não me chamaria aqui para falar disso."

Mu não conteve um tímido sorriso, ao ver um suave rubor brotar na face branca do cavaleiro de Virgem. Sabia que suas palavras soavam mais duras e secas, mas não sabia como alterá-las. Por outro lado, o virginiano parecia não se importar com o tom delas, o que misturava dentro de Áries sentimentos oblíquos e distintos, entre sua designada calma e seu ímpeto explosivo.

Ouviu o pequeno riso sem graça do cavaleiro, e sentiu largar os ombros.

Era sempre assim. Mantinha sua palavra, não faria mais do que o necessário, não se machucaria em sua presença mais que seu coração permitiria. Porém, não desonraria sua amizade, nem mesmo seus sentimentos, e continuava com seu zelo e conselhos, ainda que mantendo a ilusória distância que considerava segura a seus sentimentos.

Shaka abriu vagarosamente os olhos, como era característico dele em assuntos tão pessoais.

Mu não sorriu, observando com séria cautela.

"Shaka, o que aconteceu?"

Ouviu a respiração forte do cavaleiro, antes de pronunciar o simples nome:

"Ikky."

"Entendo."

Mu evitou seus olhos de piscarem, buscando qualquer força que mantivesse sua face no exato lugar, onde e como deveria estar: próxima e serena.

Shaka parecia não dizer nada por longos instantes, fitando o amigo com angustiada interrogação. Como se Mu, e apenas ele, tivesse uma resposta qualquer que abriria a porta secreta e daria a chave que ele tanto precisava.

A diferença entre Mu e Budha era que o primeiro era sempre mais direto. Doesse a quem doer. Ele dizia o que tinha que ser dito, fazia o que tinha de ser feito. E trazia a realidade aos seus olhos como ninguém mais tinha o direito e o dever de fazer.

O que o virginiano não sabia, porém, era dos segredos que todo coração ariano sempre tem...

"Achei que estivesse encantando por Deba."

Shaka abriu um largo sorriso, inclinando o rosto levemente, fazendo balançar as longas madeixas loiras que contornam seus traços.

"Touro? Sim, ele é um homem maravilhoso, admito. Como poucos. Mas a amizade dele é por demais valiosa pra que eu o arriscasse assim."

Áries não sabia como se manter dentro de si, respirando pausadamente. Implorava que o ar não tivesse som nem peso, e que o brusco apertar de seus olhos passasse despercebidos pelo outro cavaleiro. Mas Virgem parecia não notar, com os lábios abertos no sorriso sincero e harmonioso de sempre. Mu abriu outro sorriso, cúmplice das palavras do outro, mas por outro lado, um exímio traidor de si mesmo.

_Fora antes da Guerra de Hades e depois da Batalha do Santuário._

_Ikky havia partido e magoado o coração pueril de Shaka pela primeira vez._

_Saga fora desmascarado e sua traição havia sido muito mais além para o meu coração.._

_Nós não sabíamos como respirar a paz que emanava das pedras, das plantas, enfim de todo o Santuário. E como grandes amigos, confidentes fiéis e companheiros que sempre fomos, buscávamos refúgio na reclusão da casa de Virgem, entre o silêncio acalentador de nós dois e o som abafado das músicas antigas que eu gostava tanto de escutar._

_Me lembro de estarmos no jardim das Árvores Gêmeas, deitados debaixo de suas copas largas e gloriosas, observando o tempo invisível que transitava entre os dedos. Havia um turbilhão por dentro de cada peito e tanta paz por fora, inalcançável por nós mesmos..._

_Deixei meus olhos se fecharem, sentindo o abraço de Shaka em meu corpo, uma paz silenciosa que se instalava entre nós, sempre que estávamos juntos, se esgueirando minuciosa por dentro de mim, em meus pensamentos mais serenos, minhas dúvidas mais vertiginosas._

_E de repente, eu tinha os lábios úmidos de Virgem sobre os meus._

_De repente, Virgem também tinha um beijo meu._

_E passou-se tanto tempo, tanta paz e um turbilhão entre bocas e mãos, que quando eu parti, estava mais completo do que quando entrara._

_Com mais paz e mais turbilhões, mais dúvidas e mais certezas do que nunca tive. _

_Então tudo ficou só silêncio._

_Nada mais foi dito.._

_E de repente, eu me vi escravo do meu próprio silêncio._

"O que eu faço, Mu? Não... não vou me rebaixar a tanto novamente."

Mu arriscou seu melhor sorriso, tentando tranqüilizar a si mesmo e ao seu amigo.

"Você nunca vai saber o que ele quer se não perguntar, Shaka."

"Você sabe muito bem que eu não farei isso."

"Então se contente com o que sabe."

Shaka franziu o cenho, fazendo uma cara irritada e ao mesmo tempo infantilizada.

"Eu não vou me machucar, ariano."

"Por que não?"

A resposta viera tão rápida da boca de Áries que o mesmo ainda levou alguns segundos até compreendê-la. Shaka permanecia num silencio desconfortável, um pouco perplexo. Mu sempre fora o primeiro a não querer que ele se machucasse, fossem quem fosse ou por quê...

"Seria muito injusto se todos pudessem se machucar e você não."

"Eu sei que posso me machucar, Mu! Você sabe disso." - a voz dele perdera, por alguns segundos, o tom firme e natural, deixando uma ponta de orgulho saltar no olhar de Áries. Afinal, não é todo dia em que você quebra a barreira inabalável do homem mais próximo de Budha.

"Então machuque-se."

"Mas eu não quero." A voz baixa e contida de Shaka quase não se fez ouvir, seus olhos azuis mirando o chão coberto de preciosas tapeçarias.

Levantou os olhos, vendo que Mu se levantava.

"Meu conselho é este. Machuque-se, Shaka. Deixe que o tempo dirá o que é certo ou não. Mas se você não se arriscar, se você não se machucar, nunca vai crescer como homem nessa Terra."

Virgem se levanta, caminhando para mais perto de Áries, fechando os olhos lentamente.

"Obrigado, Mu."

"É pra isso que estou aqui, Shaka."

Mu girou nos calcanhares para deixar a sexta casa, quando parou.

"Shaka..."

"Sim?"

Por um breve instante, Mu pensou nas próprias palavras. Arrisque-se. Machuque-se. Diga a ele! Respirou fundo.

"Me desculpe se fui rude. Estou chateado comigo, e não posso culpar você."

Shaka podia entender uma partida de Ikky. Uma noite de amor mal resolvida. Uma lembrança amarga no coração. Mas ele não saberia lidar com a perda de um melhor amigo.

Às vezes, Shaka ainda era aquele menino preso num templo, sem espinhos ou tempestades. Puro demais. Inocente demais. E certas verdades iriam apenas destruir um pouco mais seu coração. O coração que Mu tanto...

"Não se preocupe, Mu. É pra isso que estou aqui, também."

Mu entreabriu os lábios, ensaiando um sorriso falso que logo se desvaneceu.

"Obrigado."

"Não agradeça. Me conte de Shura."

Mu se voltou completamente, dando maior atenção à expressão curiosa do cavaleiro.

"Ele é adorável, acredite."

"Eu acredito, se você diz..." - e deu uma leve risada.

"Sim, ele é."

Silêncio, um gosto amargo que parece vibrar no céu da boca do ariano. Não entraria em detalhes sobre ele e Shura. Simplesmente não era confortável. Shura não era um alvo para ciúmes. Ele era alguém para quem se abrir os braços, acolher entre eles, e se sentir também protegido. Alguém para ser querido e querer bem.

Prudência, Mu pensava, para as palavras.

Não queria se sujar ainda mais diante dos olhos pueris de Shaka.

E não iria desfazer afeto tão genuíno quanto o de Shura.

Começaram a caminhar para a entrada - e saída - da casa de Virgem. Andavam calma e silenciosamente, até que Shaka interveio na serenidade cômoda entre eles.

"É ele? A pessoa que você tem sentimentos?"

Mu continuou a caminhar, sem se virar para o amigo.

"Não, não é."

"Então quem é?"

O ariano soltou uma tímida risada.

"É segredo."

"De mim, Áries!"

"Seria vergonhoso se eu te contasse, Shaka. Acredite, ninguém sabe."

Mu parou diante das altas portas de entrada, abrindo-as, deixando uma luz morna e avermelhada entrar sorrateira pelo vão fino entre as duas. Qual a fina linha que difere omissão de mentira? Porque sempre se conta pequenas mentiras para esconder grandes verdades.

E com os arianos não é diferente.

"Por que é vergonhoso, Mu?"

O ariano voltou a fitar o rosto juvenil de seu amigo, com um franco sorriso.

"Porque ele não merece meus sentimentos."

E mais uma vez, ele partiu. Mais uma vez, Shaka acolhia seu silêncio, sem mais nem porquê. Era isso que eles eram. Cúmplices, amigos e companheiros.

Mesmo no silêncio.


	4. Olhos Nos Olhos

**Disclaimer Básico:  
- Saint Seiya Não Me Pertence! Mas eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca!  
- Mais uma vez, agradeço a tds as reviews que vcs tem me mandado! Não sabem como têm me ajudado! Espero que gostem desse cap, que é especialmente Shura e Mu!  
- Ah, o Shura não é meu, ainda, mas eu prometo tirar mais caquinha depois, ok? ;)**

Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime

**Ps.: Onde estou? Pra onde vou? Cadê o Cisne nessas horas pra me salvar! Eu já perdi totalmente o controle dessa fic msm...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4.**

"_Quando talvez precisar de mim_

'_Cê sabe que a casa é sempre sua, venha sim_

_Olhos nos olhos_

_Quero ver o que você diz_

_Quero ver como suporta me ver tão feliz"_

_Olhos nos Olhos - Chico Buarque_

Mu tinha o olhar diferente, mais vago.

Shura respirou devagar em sua nuca, o abraçando ainda para mais perto. O ariano se virou para ele, com um sorriso lânguido e passivo.

Certas coisas não deviam ser lembradas.

Certas coisas não deviam sequer ser ditas.

Mas aquela boca de Capricórnio, tão trêmula entre os dentes, com os olhos verdes e escuros o engolindo em cada detalhe, como ele podia não se perder ali? Como resistir? Não, ele sequer queria resistir. A pele de Shura tinha um gosto tão bom quando ele ficava assim perto de sua boca...

Beijou levemente as bochechas do cavaleiro, descendo até o queixo, pescoço, depois subindo calmamente, sem a menor pressa, ignorando os gemidos suaves que o outro assoprava em seus ouvidos, fingindo não sentir as mãos já firmes ao redor de seu corpo.

Deixou que o cavaleiro emaranhasse seus dedos nos longos cabelos roxos, sentindo agora ele subir por seu pescoço até chegar bem perto de seu ouvido.

"Eu posso me apaixonar por você, Áries,"

O outro respondeu, num seco murmúrio.

"Não, não pode."

Shura agarrou os braços do ariano, o jogando com força para baixo de si, na cama. Inclinou-se lentamente em sua direção, mordiscando levemente seus lábios.

"Você não pode me impedir."

Mu segurou os cabelos de Capricórnio com força, olhando intensamente para dentro daqueles olhos atiços que o devoravam em pensamentos.

"Eu proíbo você, Shura."

O cavaleiro se levantou, altivo, sentando-se sobre o ventre de Áries.

Sorriu com o canto dos lábios, olhando para o semblante sereno e calado abaixo de si.

"Meu coração está muito além de seu alcance, ariano. Não seja tão prepotente."

Num leve movimento, Mu levantou seu dorso até que chegasse ao peito de Shura, pousando os lábios úmidos na pele fresca dele.

"Eu não posso."

"Eu sei que não."

Ele levantou os olhos, encontrando o olhar ferido do cavaleiro da Excalibur. Suspirou forte e fundo, dando de ombros. Simplesmente não havia o que ser feito.

Levou as mãos até o rosto bem marcado, contrastando com a delicadeza e maciez da pele que tocava. Puxou-o para mais perto, beijando-o leve e ternamente, sem sequer abrir os lábios. Afastou-se com mesma lentidão, o fitando com natural afinidade.

"Você tem que dizer a ela, Shura."

Capricórnio soltou uma doce risada, acariciando os cabelos que desciam o rosto do ariano.

"Você sempre tão arredio... tão difícil de se deixar pegar..."

Não evitou que um sorriso enchesse sua boca, antes de retrucar.

"Não estou brincando, Shura. Quero que tenha mais felicidade do que posso te dar."

"Não. Você quer mudar de assunto e fugir de mim. Porque é isso o que você faz, e acredite, ariano, você é realmente bom nisso. Eu queria muito saber o que um homem precisa fazer pra te segurar." E riu, alto, se deitando sobre um perplexo Mu. "Alguém, alguma vez em toda sua vida, já conseguiu te domar?"

Agora foi o ariano que riu, respirando fundo enquanto sentia o perfume do companheiro deitado em seu peito.

"Você fala como se aqui eu fosse o animal selvagem, Capricórnio."

"Você está sempre em sua montanha, Mu. Às vezes ela é alta demais sequer para se chegar."

Mu abaixou os olhos, prestando mais atenção às palavras que o outro lhe sussurrava.

"O que quer dizer?"

Shura levantou os olhos sérios e fortes, como se estivesse preste a esticar seu braço e rasgar a realidade do ariano com sua espada indestrutível.

Ele sorriu, meio de lado, mantendo a rigidez no olhar.

"Eu vou falar com Shina, ariano. Porque acredito que nenhuma palavra sairia de sua boca para ousar me machucar."

"Sabe que meu afeto por você não me permitiria isso."

"Mas você também tem que contar para ele."

Áries sentiu-se engasgar com o próprio ar.

Shura segurou seu rosto entre os dedos de uma só mão, chegando-lhe próximo demais do rosto, quase a tocá-lo.

"Você não sabe o que eu sinto por você, Áries. Então acredite em mim. Se aquele dublê de Budha te machucar, eu não vou nem pensar sobre perdoar, entendeu?"

Os olhos verdes tremiam, e ele não conseguia evitar. O sorriso de Shura se mantinha ali, forte à sua frente, firme como uma ilha no meio do mar.

Diz a lenda que carneiros tem chifres por usarem a cabeça para mover pedras nos caminhos. Mas os arianos sabem a verdade. A delicada sensação de se atirar...

Mu se atirou no colo de Shura, num soluço contido escapando entre os lábios.

A lenda estava enganada num ponto.

Arianos não destroem pedras.

Ele se atiram apenas para chorar sobre elas.


	5. Come

**O Kit Fic:  
- Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma injustiça!  
- É a primeira vez que reúno os douradinhos numa fic, então por favor, não me matem por erros de OCC ou de consenso com anime ou mangá!  
- Desculpem o cap meio nonsense, mas eu TINHA que parar nessa parte... a boa vem depois ok?¬¬ o q aliás vai transformar a minha fic de rate +6k pra um pouquinho mais que isso... censurado! **

O Mu só responderá a quaisquer perguntas com a presença de um advogado.

Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime

* * *

Capítulo 5.

"_Calling out _

_Can you hear me? yea_

_So come my way"_

"_Estou chamando_

_Você consegue escutar? Sim_

_Então venha em minha direção."_

_Come - Namie Amuro _

"Vai ser um inferno, Deba."

"Pare de resmungar, ariano, e vamos logo."

Mu suspirou fundo, dando de ombros. Aquela semana já não havia sido horrível o bastante? Kiki estava cada vez mais impaciente com as difíceis lições sobre teletransporte... Saori, ou melhor, a deusa Athena havia lhe sorrido uma proposta 'não-oficial' para um cargo que, é claro,ele jamais teria habilidade de exercer... os novos cavaleiros de prata eram idiotas e quebravam as armaduras o tempo todo... e... Olhou rapidamente para seu reflexo na bacia de bronze, na parede do corredor em direção à segunda saída da casa de Áries. Como conseguia enganar tanta gente com aquelas olheiras!

"Anda, Mu."

O cavaleiro da primeira casa se vira para o amigo, já na porta.

"Talvez ele nem vá..." - tentou Aldebaran, sorrindo.

"De quem foi a idéia infeliz de chamá-lo para assistir Macbeth?"

"Do Miro, oras."

Aldebaran abriu um largo sorriso, fechando os olhos sobre as bochechas cheias. Mu respirou fundo, dando de ombros. Xingou mentalmente o escorpiano, enquanto passava as costas da mão na face reluzente do bronze.

Não bastava ter que ouvir todas as noites os suspiros melancólicos de Shaka, entre risos e relatos sobre a volta de Ikky a seus braços, ele ainda tinha a sorte de ser obrigado a encontrá-lo mesmo nos dias em que se reservava um descanso merecido!

No mesmo instante, Mu se recriminou por seus pensamentos. Claro que gostava de ver o amigo feliz! E se Ikky o fazia sentir assim, o ariano faria de tudo para aceitá-lo de bom grado. Mas havia alguma errada no virginiano. No suave tom de voz que tremia vez ou outra. Nos passos mais apressados com que ele caminhava no Santuário. Na tristeza pungida que ele não fazia questão de esconder do ariano.

Talvez, um pouco de descontração fizesse bem a Shaka.

E foi com esse pensamento, que o ariano passou mais uma vez a mão na gola da camisa, cruzando a porta de mogno em direção da larga escadaria.

oOo

"Então, Miro? E os ingressos!"

Miro soltou uma risada sem graça, despejando centenas de beijinhos nos lábios apertados de um Kamus extremamente irritado.

"Eu simplesmente não acredito numa criatura como você."

Enquanto Escorpião retribuía o insulto com todo o calor de seu corpo, os outros cavaleiros se viam sem muita alternativa. A peça agora estava fora de cogitação. O que mais podiam fazer? Afrodite, Carlo (vulgo Máscara da Morte) e Aldebaran nem sequer cogitavam voltar para o Santuário. Afinal, era noite de sábado, e como o próprio Aldebaran dizia, havia uma sabedoria popular em sua terra que dizia que "todo mundo espera alguma coisa de um sábado à noite." Mino - porque a amazona de Águia decidiu que alguém tinha que tirar essa menina de casa - Shina, Marin e Aioria pensavam num cinema, o que logo foi descartado pelos demais. Kamus queria beber. Carlo queria pedir pizza e jogar baralho. Afrodite já pensava numa boate agitada e cheia de música alta. E começaram a andar a esmo pela cidade, procurando qualquer lugar que lhes apetecesse o paladar.

E agora vocês perguntam: mas se essa fic é sobre Shaka e Mu, onde estão eles!

Alguns passos à frente, conversando calmamente, como sempre.

"Aldebaran e Mino? Você tem certeza disso?"

Mu olhava para o amigo, que continuava a caminhar um pouco mais acelerado que os demais, atento aos ruídos da rua noturna à sua volta.

"Você está lerdo hoje, Mu."

"Eu sabia que já havia alguns olhares mas..."

"Não percebe como ela está se movendo para perto dele?"

Mu se virou ligeiramente, observando a jovem se afastar do grupo das amazonas, sorrindo em direção ao cavaleiro de Touro. Sorriu por dentro, feliz em ver dois amigos seus dando-se tão bem. Havia pouco tempo que Marin trouxera a amiga para o grupo de amigos. Com a partida de Seiya e os outros meninos para diversos cantos do mundo, ela havia andado muito sozinha. Ouviu as risadas fortes do taurino, logo atrás deles, então seguidas pelas da moça e dos outros cavaleiros.

Certamente, ela não estava mais sozinha.

Mu voltou o olhar para sua frente, onde um silencioso cavaleiro caminhava com passos agora mais lentos. Ia dizer alguma coisa, quando uma luz lhe chamou a atenção. O letreiro em néon fez com que o ariano segurasse a respiração por um segundo, como se pudesse impedir que as memórias lhe voltassem num raio fulminante sobre seus pensamentos.

Saga.

"Ei, vamos parar aqui e comprar alguma coisa pra comermos?"

Mu se virou rapidamente, fitando um sorridente Afrodite.

"Vamos beber. Eu conheço um bom lugar." - respondeu num tom mais sério que gostaria.

Não demorou para que todos concordassem com a idéia, seguindo um ariano um pouco mais aliviado pela avenida.

"Tudo bem, Mu?"

O ariano se virou com um leve sorriso para o amigo.

"Sim, claro. Não sou eu que estou triste aqui, Shaka."

A arte de transformar a pergunta em seu próprio perguntador é tão delicada - e secreta - que apenas os arianos mais assíduos e distintos conseguem dominar. E não que Mu seja o melhor exemplo disso, mas às vezes aquele carneiro até que sabe como se sair bem.

Caminharam mais um pouco, em leve silêncio, ouvindo a conversa atrás de si.

O tempo perfeito para fazer o jovem Buda falar.

"Eu tenho tudo, não tenho, Mu?"

"Você acredita ter?"

"Eu tenho tudo para ser feliz. Honra, amor, amizade. Mas não sou feliz. Não me sinto feliz. Por que, Mu?"

"Talvez a razão seja algo dentro de você. Alguma coisa em você está errada, você sabe disso, eu sei disso. E a menos que você encontre, nada do lado de fora parecerá bom o bastante."

"Mas não é..."

"Nada nesse mundo passa sozinho. Você sabe disso melhor do que eu."

"Eu sei."

"Então sabe que, se há algo errado _dentro_ de você, é claro que algo _fora_ vai espelhar isso também. Pode ser um detalhe, ou pode ser tudo de uma vez. Mas só você vai saber."

Eles pararam no meio do quarteirão, sem a menor intenção de seguir até o farol. Esperaram alguns carros passarem para atravessar as duas vias da avenida.

Ao pisarem no canteiro central, Áries inclina levemente o olhar para Virgem, esperando.

"E se eu não achar nada dentro de mim, ariano?"

O último carro passou, mas Mu não se moveu. Shaka permanecia com o rosto virado para a segunda avenida, esperando que um novo vento lhe desafiasse o rosto. Mas não veio algum.

"Então essa seria a resposta mais cruel que você poderia encontrar sobre si mesmo, Virgem."

O som dos outros cavaleiros caminhou até próximo deles. Um único carro passou veloz na segunda via, dando vazão à trupe dos guardiões de Athena em direção ao bar que Mu escolhera.

oOo

Passava um pouco das dez horas. Entre copos de vinho e risadas, a noite passava como uma carruagem dentro de um carrossel, indo de alto a baixo, seguindo o mesmo ritmo lento, e quando mal se percebe, uma volta e meia já se passou...

Marin e Aioria já haviam se despedido, e partiram dando carona para Shina. Afrodite e Carlo já haviam tomado um chá de sumiço típico do fogo daqueles dois, e Kamus e Miro estavam para fazer o mesmo quando deram de cara com Shura e, entrando apressado no bar.

Mu olhou para o amigo que chegava um pouco afoito, olhando em volta. Kamus e Miro deram uma risadinha sem graça, murmurando alguma coisa antes de voltarem para a mesa.

"Shura!" - Aldebaran levantou-se, cumprimentando o amigo.

Não demorou para que todos na mesa - Mino, Mu, Shaka e novamente, Kamus e Miro - também o fizesse. Mu deu um olhar sorridente para o amigo. A sorte não parecia estar do lado dele, definitivamente! Shura olhou em volta, compreendendo o gesto do ariano, e sorriu de volta, largo.

"Por que demorou tanto, Shura!" - Miro indaga sem muita paciência.

"O que vocês queriam? Alguém tinha que cuidar da senhorita Kido!"

Deba deu uma larga risada, sendo logo acompanhado pelos outros. Era inevitável, embora Saori não fosse mais, em absoluto, uma menina, que eles deixassem de tratá-la como tal.

Ainda mais os antigos 'espectros'.

Resolveram pedir alguma coisa para comerem, enquanto discutiam assuntos do santuário, política, safras de vinho e até mesmo futebol.

"Amanhã tem uma reunião com Athena, você foi convocado, não foi, Mu?"

Miro sequer olhava para o ariano, que ficara sem resposta. A última coisa em que queria pensar era nessa reunião. O que faria? Se Athena realmente quisesse que ele ocupasse aquele posto... se ela _achava_ que era esse o melhor caminho... quem era ele para discordar?

"Ah, sim, eu fui."

"Aioria, Kamus e eu também fomos. É só mais uma reunião administrativa."

Shaka deu um leve sorriso, se servindo com um pouco mais de vinho. Mu respirou aliviado, ouvindo o assunto agora passar entre Miro e Kamus. Virou o olhar para Deba e Mino, entretidos na pequena discussão entre os dois. Shura também se entretia, ora ou outra com algum comentário maldoso sobre o escorpiano.

De repente, sentiu uma respiração em seu ombro, e um braço esticando-se atrás de si. Respirou um pouco mais fundo, reconhecendo aquele ar tão perto de si. Virou o rosto, dando com um virginiano de sorriso inocente, puxando um pedaço de pão da bandeja que ficava do outro lado do ariano.

"Você podia ter pedido, Shaka." - Mu arriscou um tom mais sério, sendo quebrado logo quebrado pela infantilidade do rosto do cavaleiro.

"Desculpe."

Respirou uma vez, voltando sua atenção para qualquer outro lugar da mesa.

"Eu tenho mesmo que ir, Miro. Amanhã a Saori me quer antes que o Sol nasça."

"Mas e eu!"

O ariano viu-se contendo uma risada. Afinal quem imaginaria o poderoso Cavaleiro de Escorpião fazendo um bico daqueles para Aquário?

"Fique com o pessoal. Sei lá! Por que vocês não vão pro apartamento jogar um truco, beber mais, se divertir?." No fundo, o próprio Kamus também achava certa graça na situação. Quem não acharia? E quem condenaria?

"Hum... pode ser." - Miro fez uma voz emburrada, arrancando um riso de Kamus.

Kamus rindo? Miro emburrado? Mu começava a achar que tudo era efeito do vinho...

Alguns beijos e mimos depois, Kamus se levantou, se despedindo. Miro olhou para os cinco restantes na mesa, já com seu jovial sorriso no rosto:

"Então, preparados para perder?"

"Ah, sem papo, Miro! Eu sempre ganho de você! Já está até ficando chato!"

"Chato seu..."

Discutiram até a saída do bar, onde todos esperavam que eles decidissem parar de brigar. Mas foi Miro quem primeiro interrompeu seu discurso de campeão, batendo com a mão na testa. "Droga! Esqueci! As fichas estão na casa de Gêmeos. Faz o seguinte:" - revirou o bolso, pegando um molho de chaves e entregando a Shura. - "Vão indo pro apê, que eu vou correr rapidinho até lá."

"Certeza?"

"Vai logo."

"Eu vou com você." - a voz soou mais ríspida que o normal, se afastando do grupo em direção de Escorpião.

Mu sequer tivera tempo de perguntar se Shaka não preferia ir de carro, junto a ele, Shura, Deba e Mino, e os dois já estavam longe na avenida.

Sorriu para Shura, um pouco sem graça, caminhando até o carro.

Atrás deles, o som estalado de um beijo entre Touro e a jovem parecia se fazer ouvir por todo o quarteirão. Mu esgueirou seu olhar para eles, com certa vaidade. Afinal, fora ele que ajudara o casal a se conhecer melhor! E ficavam definitivamente tão bem juntos...

Virou-se, já para entrar no carro. A visão pareceu um pouco mais lenta que o normal, e quando deu por si, uma risada desaforada saltou de sua boca sem permissão.

Vinho foi a única palavra que lhe veio à mente.

Quando enfim sentou-se no banco macio do passageiro, notou o olhar discreto de Capricórnio sobre si, com uma leve linha a lhe fazer sorrir os lábios.


	6. Toxic

**Disclaimer:  
- Saint Seiya não me pertence, e eu to começando a achar que essa fic também não...  
- Eu ainda não sei se mudo a censura da fic... Não me culpem, eu nem sabia que essa fic ia passar do terceiro capítulo!  
- Mais uma vez, obrigada por todos os comentários! Vide abaixo:**

**Os advogados de Mu respondem:  
-Litha-chan: O Mu não escolheu ir com o Shura, foi o Shaka que saiu com o Miro e não foi com os outros quatro (Mu, Shura, Deba e Mino). E o Saga é um antigo relacionamento do ariano - vide capítulo 3.  
- Ia-chan: Espero que suas perguntas sejam mais ou menos respondidas nesse capítulo! Mas acredite, eu não gosto nem um pouco do Shaka com o Ikky! Pelo menos não nessa fic!**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

_"With a taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

_Com um gosto de paraíso tóxico_

_Estou viciada em você_

_Você não sabe que você é venenoso?_

_Toxic / Britney Spears_

"Mais?"

Mu olhou através da janela do apartamento em penumbra. Lá longe, numa dessas ruas que descem junto a um morro, um piscar de luzes lhe chamou mais a atenção que as vozes que riam sozinhas na cozinha, ou a voz que lhe chamava docemente para outro gole de vinho.

O carro terminou a descida e a luz desapareceu.

"Ah, claro."

Tomou a garrafa com uma única mão, tomando um gole farto direto do gargalo.

"Você não vai conseguir nada me embebedando, Shura."

"Vamos fazer um jogo, Áries. Cada gole que eu der, você dá outro."

"Pra quê?" - indagou, enquanto o capricorniano o levava para se sentar junto dele no sofá.

"Não seja chato, é só um jogo."

No primeiro gole, Mu ainda arriscou abrir bem a boca, deixando a garganta se valer do líquido quente. Que inferno! - ele não disse! Sim, ele disse! E ninguém ouvia! Segundo gole. Shura sorria maliciosamente, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. Como se isso lhe valesse alguma coisa. Terceiro gole, e já estava com sono. Quanto vinho havia bebido até aquela hora? No jantar, depois no apartamento... Quarto gole. Isso importava? Porque diabos estavam os dois ali sozinhos? Onde se está Virgem quando se precisa dele? Quinto gole. Ou era mais que isso? Sentiu as mãos pesadas do cavaleiro em sua coxa, o puxando para perto de si.

"Shura, não."

"Por que não?" - puxou-o com mais força, a voz quase sussurrada.

"Porque eu não posso."

Mu empurrou-se para trás com as mãos no sofá, as mãos de Shura buscando uma firmeza qualquer em seu corpo, agarrando-se às suas pernas para puxá-lo de volta...

Quando a porta se abriu, um olhar azul e irritadiço se deixou cair sobre um ariano aturdido.

Virgem tinha os olhos abertos e parados sobre as mãos de Capricórnio segurando com força as coxas de Mu, as puxando para si.

Miro passou por Shaka, que ainda permanecia parado na porta, dizendo alto qualquer bobagem que Mu simplesmente não conseguia ouvir nem entender.

O virginiano se virou sem qualquer palavra, em direção à cozinha.

"Então, vamos jogar?"

Mu mirou o olhar de Escorpião por longos segundos, como se não tivesse espaço entre sua razão e todo o vinho que bebera que lhe deixasse compreender mais aquelas três palavras. Shaka estava triste? Magoado? Irritado! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele fizera alguma coisa! Por deuses, ele não tinha feito _nada_! O que aquele virginiano tinha na cabeça pra ficar tão zangado assim!

Sentaram-se os quatro na mesa, já que Touro recusava-se a deixar aquela cozinha - leia Mino, claro. Ele tinha mais o que fazer do que jogar truco com um bando de marmanjos...

Os pares iam ser Miro e Shura, Shaka e Mu, mas o cavaleiro de Virgem mudou de lugar e sentou-se ao lado de seu então parceiro, Miro. Áries o fitou com uma enorme indagação, sem entender. Shura distribuiu as cartas. A primeira rodada só valia apostas baixas. Virgem não respondeu o olhar, apenas o encarando também.

"Você está com raiva de mim?" - sussurrou, a voz embargada e lenta.

Por um segundo, os olhos abertos e claros de Shaka tomaram um tom que Mu nunca soube decifrar, e tomaram outro rumo. Virgem desviava o olhar com a delicadeza de um elefante.

Áries virou-se para Shura, sentado ao seu lado esquerdo. O cavaleiro lhe retribui um sorriso largo, pousando a mão em suas coxas, novamente.

"Pare, Shura."

"Mais, uma carta, por favor, Miro."

Miro deu uma risada, e trocou a carta de Shura. Essa idéia de Capricórnio - dos parceiros se sentarem lado a lado e não frente a frente, como seria normalmente - pareceu absurda no inicio, mas fazia todo o sentido agora.

Áries arrancou a mão atrevida de sua perna, a pousando em sua mão. Em vão. Antes do fim da primeira rodada, lá estava ela, de novo.

"Shura, tire essa merda de mão de cima de mim."

Miro piscou os olhos com força, soltando uma gargalhada. Terminou de abrir outra garrafa de vinho, e deu-a a Shaka, enquanto o ariano mais uma vez retirava a mão nada boba de Capricórnio sobre si. Shaka dava outro gole farto, quando sentiu a garrafa ser tomada por um irritado Mu.

"Mu, pare de beber."

Shaka apertou os olhos, com seriedade, mas não recebeu mais que um resmungo em resposta.

"Não."

Áries deu mais um gole na garrafa, lento e forte, pousando-a na mesa no mesmo momento em que puxou a mão de Shura para cima.

"Se por essa mão em mim mais uma vez, Capricórnio, eu vou arrancá-la pra você."

Os dois ouvintes pararam por um segundo. Era difícil ver Áries sair do sério, ainda mais com as brincadeiras bobas de alguém.

Mas Shura, por sua vez, limitou-se a encostar a boca no ouvido do outro, e sussurrou:

"Você pode até gostar dele, ariano, mas eu não vou deixar de tentar ter você."

Mu se afastou, com um singelo sorriso, e respondeu em alto e bom som.

"Eu sei."

E abriu suas cartas. Ia perder aquele jogo rapidinho.

Miro bateu o truco de Shura, ganhando as primeiras fichas. Mu se viu olhando para as cores delas, por um longo tempo. vermelhas, azuis, amarelas. Eram bonitas. Cores eram bonitas! Será que fez certo em beber tanto vinho? Tinha reunião logo de manhã. Mas não queria pensar naquilo. Adorava como as fichas vermelhas saltavam em meio à mesa. Olhou para as suas. Só tinha algumas poucas brancas. Daqui a pouco seria eliminado, com toda certeza. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Gostava de branco. Preferia perder e ficar com só aquelas fichas brancas. Branco era bonito também. Branco era cor? Vermelho era cor. Vermelho era bonito também...

Sentiu um abraço lhe envolver o corpo, assim, abrupta e fortemente. Não se virou, e nem precisaria. Reconheceria aquele abraço em qualquer lugar. Como não percebera quando Shaka havia se sentado tão próximo de si? Ele o apertava os braços, como se precisasse dizer que o ariano não tinha o direito de sair dali. E Mu respondia, o apertando ainda mais. Os lábios de Shaka lhe desceram até a face, beijando delicadamente o rosto quente, várias vezes, demoradamente. Mu hesitou em virar, fazendo Virgem recuar alguns milímetros... por poucos segundos, até voltar a lhe tocar a face novamente, agora mais rápido, mais atrevido, descendo pelo rosto do ariano...

Mu se virou, como se para aceitar aquele convite.

Sentiu os lábios de Shaka pousarem nos seus, primeiro mais leves, depois com desejo, abrindo sua boca num beijo desajeitado e intenso.

"Eu tentando jogar e esses dois se agarrando!"

Mu sentiu seu sangue ferver com o comentário de Miro, imaginando que ele havia estragado tudo! Mas a boca de Shaka não se deixou intimidar, aprofundando o beijo.

Quando finalmente se separam, os olhos minguados de Mu só souberam enxergar a incerteza com que tremia aquele olhar azul, que já perdera a conta das vezes que pode ver.

Mas nunca daquele jeito...

Shaka se levantou do lugar, a respiração forte e a cabeça atordoada, indo pra qualquer direção dentro do apartamento.

Mu se virou para Shura, fechando os olhos. Que bobagem fizera! Que ariano estúpido ele era! Tinha estragado tudo! Shaka agora iria se sentir mal até o resto da noite, não olharia mais na cara dele, sequer dirigiria uma única palavra e...

Arianos são tolos não são?

Essa coisa de ser o primeiro, de ser o número um... de achar que tudo é culpa deles, que tudo foi eles que fizeram... que o resto do círculo zodiacal é apenas uma propagação certa ou errada do ego deles. Uns idiotas, esses arianos. Eles nem percebem quando são beijados primeiro.

Mu abaixou os olhos, fitando suas poucas e brancas fichas. Podia sentir o cosmos do virginiano explodindo entre aquelas paredes, sem saber por onde ir, por onde se libertar... Embora não quisesse, que soubesse que não havia nele uma culpa sequer, Áries mantinha os olhos semicerrados, dizendo a si mesmo que não devia deixar o cavaleiro dourado tão angustiado assim.

Não era certo... ter se deixado beijar. Por mais que quisesse aquilo, valia a pena ver Virgem daquele jeito?

Levantou-se, seguindo rápido para a cozinha. Só uma pessoa podia lhe dizer o que fazer.

O problema era que a boca de onde sairia seus conselhos estava um pouco ocupada com os carinhos de uma linda jovem.

Áries não hesitou, e puxou o braço do amigo, como uma criança puxa o de uma mãe pedindo por um confeite de vitrine.

Aldebaran se virou, respirando vagarosamente, tentando se acalmar.

"O que foi Mu?"

"Ele me beijou."

Mino piscou os olhos, sentindo-se perdida e alheia ao assunto. Aldebaran quase deu um pulo, arregalando os olhos em direção do ariano que permanecia com a mesma expressão infantil de antes.

"Ele te beijou!"

"É."

"E o que você ta fazendo aqui, criatura!"

"Eu vim te contar."

Touro ficou parado, olhando para o ariano por um longo momento. Virou-se para sua linda companhia, ainda com certa indagação no rosto. Voltou para o amigo, e lhe disse no tom mais ameno e monótono que sua voz grave lhe permitia.

"Mu, volta pra lá."

"Tá."

E do mesmo jeito que entrou, a criança ariana saiu da cozinha.

Ouviu outra risada de Escorpião, e viu Shaka já sentado em seu lugar.

Era a terceira - ou quarta? Argh! - rodada e o vinho já estava de novo no fim.

"Ei, Áries, se você perder essa, está fora." - Shura sorriu, apostando as fichas brancas de Mu.

"Shura, você está roubando minhas fichas!"

"Roubando não, isso aqui é uma parceria, lembra?"

Todos riram, e ariano se virou para Virgem, sorrindo. Deu seu melhor sorriso, o mais calmo que podia guardar dentro de si, ainda que pouco lúcido e meio de lado. Tudo que ele queria dizer era que estava tudo bem. Tudo ia ficar bem. Ele era Áries, não era? Ele era seu amigo. Sua caixinha de segredos. Ele não ia machucá-lo, simplesmente não ia...

"Truco!"

Virou-se para Shura, que gritava com um também exaltado Miro. Até quantos pontos se vai um truco? Embora não soubesse, alguma coisa definitivamente lhe dizia que não era até cem...

Então veio aquele abraço de novo. Virou o rosto novamente, e encontrou aqueles olhos azuis apressados sobre os seus, sua boca já se colando novamente sobre a sua.

Beijaram-se uma, duas, mais vezes que sua pouca lucidez pôde contar. Sabia sim, exatamente o que estava fazendo. E silenciosamente se perguntava: será que Shaka sabia? Separaram-se, buscando um pouco de ar. Mu olhou suas cartas, e a única ficha branca que lhe restara, já saltando para as mãos astutas de Shura. Estava fora do jogo. Não que isso importasse. Percebeu que Shaka ainda mantinha o abraço, e virou seu rosto contra o pescoço de Virgem, respirando fundo.

Talvez não devesse pensar nessas coisas. Roçou os lábios na nuca do amigo, recostando-se mais contra seu corpo. Na verdade, não devia pensar em nada. Tinha vinho demais na cabeça e seus pensamentos iriam acabar fazendo ela explodir por dentro. Depositou alguns beijos leves na pele branca, correndo pelo pescoço descoberto. Já pensou um ariano explodindo por dentro ali, no meio da sala? Ou poderia ser até pior! Ele podia explodir por fora! Aí sim, a coisa ia ficar feia...

Alcançou a boca de Virgem e se beijaram, com mãos e corpo. Mu sentiu sua respiração ficar mais pesada, acompanhando o ritmo do virginiano. Shaka deitou suas cartas na mesa e, virando-se para Áries, murmurou:

"Chega, ariano. Vem."

Puxando a criança de Jamiel pela mão, Virgem entrou no primeiro aposentou que encontrou.

Mu ainda se viu o fitando, em silêncio.

E Shaka se atirou contra ele, fechando a porta do quarto.


End file.
